Return
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: The former king and queen have returned to Arendelle after a three year disappearance at sea. The changes the king makes anger Anna and cause Elsa to become a recluse again. Can things change before it's too late? Or will the king cause Arendelle to take five steps backwards. It does contain incest despite being canon-ish, but I like Elsanna too much not to do it. More info inside.


_**I don't own Frozen, Disney does though.**_

_**This is one I've been thinking about for some time and it occurred to me what really would happen if the king and queen were to return to Arendelle, not actually dead in a watery grave, simply lost or stranded somewhere instead. I did get the idea from**_ _Royal Reunion**, but this is completely different than that one (well, there's still a lot of anger and resentment, but it's me, what do you expect?). **_

_**Naturally, despite this being canon-ish, it is a Femslash (again, it's me, what did you expect) and that will come into play as conflict, but not until WAY later. **_

_**Anyway, hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

**Six years ago**

Fifteen-year-old Anna walked down the hall to her older sister's bedroom, tears still drying on her face. Stopping in front of the large blue and white door, Anna hesitated before knocking at the door.

"Elsa?" She called softly. "Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say 'have courage' and I'm _trying _to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in."

There was no response and Anna sank to her knees, back against the door. "We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?"

Still there was no response and Anna gave one last effort. One last plea. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

On the other side of the door, Elsa felt her heart sink further, wanting to comfort her younger sister, but not knowing how. Putting her head on her knees, the new crowned princess of Arendelle began to sob quietly against the door, unknowing that her little sister was doing the same just opposite her.

**Three years ago**

Eighteen-year-old Anna was ready to face anything. The gates had been opened for her twenty-one-year-old sister's coronation, she had met a guy and for the first time in forever, she had gotten an actual conversation out of her sister no matter how short it was.

But everything just had to go downhill when Anna got engaged to a prince she'd met only that day. After trekking through the mountains for two days to get to her sister, getting her heart frozen and finding out that the guy she was engaged to was a complete hoax, Anna had been ready to rest.

However, rest is quite elusive when one keeps having nightmares about their own death. Luckily, there was a new open door policy that Elsa had taken completely to heart, getting their bedroom doors removed altogether with only a guard as any type of protection.

Whenever a nightmare would hit one sister, the other, or both, they would creep into each other's rooms and cuddle together until sleep found them again.

**Present**

Twenty-one-year-old Anna shot up in bed and whipped her head around wildly when an anguished scream filled the air. Hopping from her bed, she raced through her doorless frame and passed the guard standing watch outside her room, rushing for her sister's bedroom.

Sliding to a stop in front of the guard stationed outside her sister's room, Anna looked to him imploringly.

"This one seems to be worse than all the others, Your Highness." He told her quietly, worry for his queen prominent in his eyes. "I haven't heard her scream like that in weeks if not months."

Anna nodded and entered the bedroom, glancing to the bed where snow was falling around her sobbing sister. "Elsa?" She called softly.

Bloodshot blue eyes rose to meet hers and Anna felt her heart tug. Crawling onto the bed and pulling the blonde into an embrace against her chest, the fiery-haired princess began cooing to her.

"Can you tell me about it?" Anna whispered when Elsa's tears subsided somewhat.

"M-Mama and P-Papa were with me." Elsa hiccupped. "Papa, he... he made me put my gloves back on. I-I refused a-and they forced themselves on me. I couldn't take them off. And then there were two of me."

"What?" Anna cocked her head.

"I was two different people. I was wearing one of my more conservative dresses and... I never realized how unhappy I was before my coronation. The other me or figure that looked like me, she was in a cage and she was wearing my ice dress. And they were fighting with each other. And then Olaf... oh gods, Olaf!"

"What happened with Olaf?" Anna asked softly, stroking the blonde locks soothingly.

"Anna, he was melting." Elsa sniffed. "H-he was melting into sparkles l-like when I thawed the winter. And you were so moody and upset and I kept asking you why, but you would not answer me. You kept walking away, leaving me alone."

"Did anything else happen with Mama and Papa?" The redhead inquired, trying to get off the depressing topic.

"Mother was... crying a lot. And Father looked so disappointed in me." Elsa buried her head in her hands. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Hey, hey." Anna shushed her gently. "You haven't done anything wrong. Nightmares are just manifestations of fear, remember? They're not real. Everything's fine because you have me."

Elsa looked up at her hopefully and received a beaming smile from the redhead. Anna slowly brought their lips together in a soft kiss, wanting to reassure her sister. Elsa responded for a moment, sighing happily against her sister's mouth. Anna smiled in return and made to deepen the kiss.

Almost instantly, Elsa pulled back with a gasp, a blush coating her cheeks. "Anna, we can't." She whispered.

"Why not?" The ginger inquired, eyes downcast at once again being turned down.

"It's not right, Anna. Please." Elsa avoided her sister's eyes, unable to voice her thoughts even though she knew she should.

"Elsa, why can't we at least try?" Anna pleaded.

"Because we shouldn't be attracted to each other that way to begin with." The blonde responded.

"So, you're attracted to me?" The strawberry blonde said hopefully.

"No. I can't be." Elsa whispered. "Good night, Anna."

The young princess sighed before shaking her head in temporary defeat. Slowly standing, she was about to leave when a hand caught her wrist. Glancing back down, Anna found her older sister looking up at her imploringly.

"I-I said good night. Y-you d-don't have to g-go... do you?"

Anna chuckled and sat back on the bed, scooting closer to her sister and slipping under the blankets. "Of course not."

Elsa nodded and snuggled against her younger sister, falling back asleep within minutes. Anna stroked her hair fondly and kissed her forehead before settling down and beginning to doze.

_Soon, Elsa, we'll be together._

* * *

_********__****__Okay, there's the little prologue thing. Review and tell me how you like it so far. Chapter two is already halfway finished so don't fret about that. _

_********__****__Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile. _


End file.
